dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Squall
A cold, taciturn youth who wields a gunblade,a weapon part sword, part gun. In the original game, he was raised as a mercenary at the Balamb Garden Military Academy, and belonged to the elite force named SeeD. It is arguable whether his decision to train with the old-fashioned and notoriously difficult-to-master gunblade is more a show of strength or of stubbornness. How to Unlock As a hero for Cosmos, Squall is unlocked from the beginning of the game. For 300PP, you can purchase Squall's alternate look at the PP Catalog. Appearance Squall's appearance, like Cloud and Tidus, is a mixture of Nomura's and Amano's concept art. He appears as a young adult with short brown hair and blue eyes. He is dressed in a black jacket with a white furry collar and wears black gloves. With black trousers and two intersecting belts at the waist, he wears a sash that emerges from white fur. Alternate Look *''SeeD Uniform'' - His first alternate costume is his field student uniform as a member of the SeeD academy. It is a mostly black, decorated suit with gold lining and a belt at the waist. The outfit is completed with shoulder pads bound by a chain. *''Steely Blade'' - A second alternate costume based on artwork by Amano. It retains elements of his default costume but replaces the coat with a sleeveless black tank top. *''Leon'' - A DLC costume only available in Japan through a code provided by the April 2011 edition of V-Jump or in Europe through the Legacy Edition. It depicts him in his Kingdom Hearts appearance as he took on the name Leon. Here, he appears much older with longer hair in a layered fashion. His outfit is similar to his original outfit, but his jacket has become short sleeved. His waist and left arm features an assortment of brown belts and his pants feature several buckles on the side. His shoes feature zippers running down in the middle vertically. Abilities Combo Master/Relentless Revolver Squall is a fairly well-balanced character, who can keep a solid Ground and Aerial Game, and has a lot of good options for pressuring opponents. Quick to pull out close-range attacks, he can drain Bravery from his opponent quite easily with his close-range Gunblade attacks and has a few surprisingly effective magical attacks at his disposal. Well suited to any stage, his only weaknesses are his lack of effective Long-ranged Abilities, and has only average HP Abilities, this is due to their somewhat lengthy startup time, recovery, and ease to punish. Excellent Brave game but poor HP game means potentially a lot of Brave breaking against the opponent, and strategies may inevitably require the "one big hit" mentality. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Useful Tips Because of his well-balanced nature, Squall is well suited to any situation, in any location, against any opponent. His Close-range Brave attacks are fast and furious, making them somewhat hard to predict. Squall is best used as a Rush-Down character, in which the player pressures the opponent at Close-to-Mid-range. Squall's Heel Crush is one of his most useful abilities. It homes in on enemies, and in the U.S Version, it causes a blocking opponent to Stagger, leaving them open for a follow-up attack like Beat Fang. This, combined with Riposte, can cause a huge amount of Brave damage to your opponent. In EX Mode, the range of Heel Crush increases, allowing players to pressure more effectively. Squall is a Ranged-character's worst nightmare. Heel Crush, Fated Circle and Aerial Circle can reflect any and all blockable magical Brave attacks. Additionally, his Rough Divide can plough straight through most Magical HP attacks, such as Straight Arrow, Innocence, and even a fully charged Meltdown. If you plan accordingly and predict opposing attacks, Squall can negate practically any attack that a Ranged-character throws at you. Ex-Mode Lion Heart Equipped - Squall's Revolver is replaced by his ultimate weapon, the Lion Heart, a Gunblade with a stylized hilt and a lion motif featuring a single wing. Its most prominent feature is the bright blue large blade, commonly associated with the Ultima Weapon, the strongest weapon in the franchise. Ex Burst Renzokuken - A flurry of attacks ending in one shattering blow. Watch your timing and press R when the cursor is in the frame. EX Effects *'Regen - '(Always active while in EX mode) Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP. *'Lion Heart (RANGE)' - (Always active while in EX mode) Transfers the heart of a lion to the weapon, increasing its range. *'Lion Heart (HIT)' - (Always active while in EX mode) Pushes the weapon's specs to the limit, increasing the force of each blast. *Solid Barrel pierces through guard in Dissidia. It is removed in Duodecim. Equipment Weapons: Swords and Thrown Weapons Armors: Shields, Bangles, Hats, Helms, Clothing, and Light Armor Exclusive Weapons Images Image:SeeDSquall.png|Squall in SeeD Uniform File:Suallrender.png|CG Render Squall figure.jpg|Squall Trading Arts figure. 1 of the figures in a 5 figure set. Quotes Encounter *I'll take you on. *This is gonna be easy. *I won't hold back. *Let's get this over with. *Putting an end to everything... *This is the path I believe in. *I can't lose to you. *I refuse... to become the past. *I'm not fighting... all alone. *This, is a trial! *No time for regrets! *Give it all you've got! *I won't run from this! *This is getting old! *You need training. Encounter against Cosmos *Warrior of Light: That's... quite a shine you've got there. *Firion: We only live to fight. *Onion Knight: I'm not very good with children... *Cecil: Stay alive if you want to be stronger. *Bartz: What keeps you so optimistic? *Terra: All it takes is a step forward. *Cloud: What are you afraid of losing? *Squall: There can only be one Squall! *Zidane: You move around too much. *Tidus: Can you get over your past? *Shantotto: Never thought I'd meet another witch. Encounter against Chaos *Garland: Never let go of your prey. *The Emperor: You are lost in your greed... *Cloud of Darkness: I have no fear. *Golbez: What do you want to believe in? *Exdeath: Hmph. Just another loner. *Kefka: You've taken this joke too far. *Sephiroth: No one needs a hero from the past. *Ultimecia: Time for you to release time... *Kuja: No use for words in battle. *Jecht: I have something to protect, too. *Gabranth: Another lost soul, like me. *Chaos: Don't waste your solitude! Battle Quotes Brave Attacks: *Upper Blues: Huh! Hmph! Hey! Hyah! *Blizzard Barret: Hmph! *Solid Barrel: Hmph! Huh! Hey! Alright! That your best? *Thunder Barret: Hah! *Fusillade: Gotcha! Drop! *Heel Crush: This is it! *Beat Fang: Hmph! Hey! There! Going down! *Mystic Flurry: Gotcha! HP Attacks: *Fated Circle: Take this! *Revolver Drive: This is... the end! *Blasting Zone: How do you like this? *Rough Divide (ground): Uaaah! *Aerial Circle: You're gone! Ex-Mode Quote Lionheart Equipped: Lion's heart! Ex-Burst Quotes Start: Don't make me laugh! Finish: Here goes. Mission accomplished. Victory Quotes *Should I have taken it easier? *That was no enemy of mine. *Gone talkin' to a WoL. *I don't have time for the weak. *That was fun... for a change. *The battle rages on... *My fangs are still intact. *As long as I have my sword... *Victory is absolute. *I'll take you on again. Defeat Quotes *I can't even... save myself? *Ugh, so this is it... *What was I... lacking? *I wasn't expecting that! *I had a bad feeling... *This... is the reality of battle! *A failed mission... *What a way to go... *I was defeated by boredom... *Just when it matters... the most... See also Category:Character Category:Character